1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector capable of being against surge and static electricity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic apparatus always uses an electric connector having a different function for transmitting signal, data or lower-pressure power source to an external electronic apparatus. The electric connector is a USB, HDMI or the like. FIG. 1 is an exploded view of a USB connector. The USB connector comprises a housing 1 and a base 2 in the hosing 1. One end of the base 2 is connected with a tongue plate 3 which is suspended toward an opening of the housing 1. A number of parallel conductive plates 4 are provided in the housing 1. The front end of the conductive plate 4 is formed with a conductive terminal for connecting with an external electronic apparatus. Another end of the conductive plate 4 is bent downward to form a pin for being welded to the electronic apparatus. The circuit board of the electronic apparatus is provided with protective components, such as diodes, to prevent the electronic components in the electronic apparatus from damage because of large current from the electric connector or to prevent signal interference caused by the static electricity. Once the protective components malfunction, it is not easy for the user to make a replacement.